Time Turners, Theives, and Dominoesnot the pizza
by Joanjett77
Summary: Rose, Scorpuis, and James are fading out of existance because their parents fell apart. Can they fix it? T for adult themes, BUT NO LEMONS! ONESHOT


**The Thief**

December 14, 2004

A man was at the Plaza Hotel. He was a wizard and had just used his time turner back to this date. He saw a cart with a huge amount of gifts on it, being pulled by a waiter. But when the waiter stopped by a restroom, the man greedily took the cart. _Maybe my wife won't divorce me if I give this to her, _the man thought. Little did he know by taking that cart, he was ruining 3 families.

July 12, 2027

Rose and Scorpuis where snuggling on the couch, at Rose's flat in New York, resting in front of an open fire.

"Hey, Scorp?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Rose said, looking at him intently. Scorpuis smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too." Rose beamed and cocked her head towards the bedroom door. Scorpuis grinned and picked her up bridal-style. Just as he was walking towards the bedroom, he lost all of his strength and dropped her to the ground.

"Scorpuis!" Rose yelled. Just then the doorbell rang. Just as Scorpuis was about to apologize, Rose got up and opened the door.

James came rushing in, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"James, you prat, what are you doing here!" Rose shouted, slamming the door.

"I'm freaking out, that's what I'm doing!" James replied icily.

"Have you two been having sudden weakness and fatigue?" Rose scoffed, but Scorpuis nodded.

"Oh no, it IS true! This cannot be happening!" James screamed, obviously frustrated.

"What's going on?" Scorpuis said. James didn't reply, but only took a time turner out of his pocket and put it around the three of them, and started to turn it.

A lot of turns later…

When James finally removed the time turner from them, Rose punched him the ribs.

"Now, will you tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Rose raged.

"I know that a man stole Aunt Hermoine's birthday present, leading a chain of events that I am not sure about. I just need to check and make sure it's true, okay?" James muttered, holding his ribs. Before Rose could say anymore, He took Scorpuis' and Rose's hand and apparated to the Plaza Hotel.

They appeared in a bathroom, and this time it was Scorpuis' turn to punch James. James clutched his cheek and silenced them.

"Follow me." James whispered. Scorpuis and Rose followed him to a cart that was being stolen. James cursed.

"We're too late. Lets just see what happens." He said. They stopped in front of a room where they heard familiar screams.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY! You forgot my birthday again! You always seem to be forgetting me now! That's it, we're through!" The trio jumped back to find that Hermione had slammed open the door, and ran out of the room. Wordlessly, The trio followed her.

"This doesn't make sense! This was the day I was supposed to be conceived." Rose muttered while they followed Hermione to another room a story below the previous one. Hermione tears in her eyes, knocked on the door lightly. Harry appeared at the door, looking at Hermione with a worried expression.

"What are you-" Harry said, but Hermione cut him off with a kiss. He staggered, but kissed her back. They went into the room with the door shut.

Rose and James stared at the door in shock. This was _not _happening.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you okay?" Scorpuis asked. Rose started to cry and Scorpuis hugged her.<p>

"Oh no, here comes mum!" James whispered. They all ducked their heads as Ginny walked down the hall, holding baby James and the room key. As she opened the door, Ginny stared in shock.

"HARRY! How good you do this to me!" She screamed.

"Gin, please! You must understand!" Harry's said his voice muffled.

"No, I don't! You had sex with _Hermione_! I want a divorce. And I'm giving up James for adoption too! I don't want any part of you!" Ginny shouted. James gasped. He was going to go at Ginny, but Rose and Scorpuis held him back. Ginny put down baby James, and ran out to the door two doors down. James picked up baby James and soothed him.

"Shh, its okay, it'll be alright." James whispered. Ginny knocked on the door and Draco opened it while Scorpuis' eyes bulged.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Astoria is out, so why are you here?" Draco asked quizzically.

"H-Harry j-just cheated on m-me. Oh Malfoy!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around Draco and kissed him. Just as Astoria came down the hallway.

"I hate you Malfoy! We're through!" Astoria shouted. A tear ran down Scorpuis' cheek, and Rose quickly kissed it away. Both doors slammed shut.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked quietly, feeling incredibly weak.

"Easy. We have to get them back together." Scorpuis replied.

* * *

><p>Operation: Dominoes<p>

Step: 1 Get Hermione and Ron back together.

First dress up like French men with sunglasses on. The trio plus the baby went upstairs to Ron's room.

"Hello, are we too late?" Rose asked, disguised in a wig and makeup.

"Yes, you are bloody late! My fiancée left!" Ron screamed, his ears pink.

"No, I think I saw her kissing a man with messy black haired guy with glasses. The most vibrant green eyes though." Scorpuis said, also disguised. Ron clenched his fists, his blue eyes bulging.

"Harry! He's my best mate, and he kissed Hermione! Wait, who are you holding?" Ron asked James, who was holding and undisguised baby James.

"We found him alone. This red-haired lady abandoned him. She looks a lot like you." James said. "Also, don't get mad at her. Just say you understand and let her steam at you. Then she will kiss you like crazy!" James said excitedly. Ron sighed, but followed them downstairs to Harry's room.

Hermione and Harry had just left the room, looking at each other awkwardly. That's when the two James, Rose, and Scorpuis came with Ron. And James, Rose, and Scorpuis started to sing:

_Sorry Hermione, that we were so late _

_There was a lot of traffic_

_Hope you didn't make a mistake!_

_Have a happy birthday!_

When they were done, Ron's mouth stood agape, while Hermione blushed and Harry froze. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and made a silent agreement: Never have sex again.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry. I slept with Harry because I was mad and impulsive and I just love you so much and I thought-" Ron cut Hermione off with a kiss.

"I know, Hermione. I know." And they kissed passionately and headed up to their bedroom. Suddenly Rose felt quite stronger. She took the baby from James, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hey, is that James?" Harry asked them. Rose handed him baby James and said, "You know, we saw you with that lady. She ran off with some blonde guy. You should apologize, and she will probably forgive you." Harry just nodded bravely.

Harry went to Dracco's door and knocked on it, with James in his arms. A Crazy-looked Ginny answered it.

"So, Potter, decided to apologize. Well, too late!" Ginny shouted.

"No, we came to apologize." Harry held up James. "Ginny you are the best thing that's happened to me, I am so-" But Ginny held a finger to his lips.

"We can talk it out in our room, and set some boundaries." Ginny replied, and Harry nodded.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Draco-"

"No, he won't mind. We were having a threesome with Astoria." Ginny said smiling. Harry winced but smiled. He loved his wild Ginny. But Scorpuis looked green.

But just when they thought the trio thought they were in the clear, something terrible happened. James sunglasses fell off from ducking his head. Ginny stared in shock. He looked just like baby James.

"James?" Ginny asked.

"Run for it!" James yelled as the trio ran.

* * *

><p>July 12, 2027<p>

They were back at Rose's flat. But Uncle Harry was waiting for them.

" I knew it was you three!" Harry proclaimed. But he hugged the three of the and said, "Thank you." He quickly left.

"James, you better come with me, your mum wants an explanation." Harry added, and James reluctantly followed, groaning.

When the door closed, Rose and Scorpuis passionately kissed, and Scorpuis carried her to the bedroom, something they had been craving or since they had left.

_Fin_

**Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER, so please review! Come on, you know you want to! **


End file.
